


Tender Kisses

by thiccnyoung



Category: GOT7
Genre: 0 point 0000001 percent markbum, Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, all the members are mentioned, jinson, jinson being cute as fuck, jinson's married, they're in love and everything's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiccnyoung/pseuds/thiccnyoung
Summary: Jinyoung loves whenever Jackson kisses him





	Tender Kisses

**_001._** kisses on the forehead

 

“You’ll do great, I believe you,” Jackson says, an encouraging and bright smile decorating his lips as he holds Jinyoung’s hands in his, squeezing them softly.

 

Jinyoung swallows heavily, heart beating erratically against his chest. “What if I mess up?” Jinyoung questions with a frown, negative thoughts weighing him down. “It’s going to be so embarrassing.”

 

“You’ll do great,” Jackson repeats, firmly this time. “You’ve practiced this piece many times, and you’ve executed the performance perfectly. Focus on what’s in front of you, and if it helps, think about me. I’m the key to calmness, after all,” he says with a grin.

 

Jinyoung couldn’t help but laugh a little at that. 

 

“You’re up next,” Jackson says when they hear Jinyoung’s name being called. “You’ll do amazing,” he says. “And _before_ you go,” he adds, leaning in to plant a kiss on the younger’s forehead. His lips linger there for a moment before he pulls away, a loving smile decorating his lips and calming Jinyoung down. “Now go on ahead,” he encourages, “And I’ll be waiting here.”

 

And when Jinyoung comes back after the flawless performance he managed to achieve, the first thing Jackson does is jump into Jinyoung’s outstretched arms and press yet another loving kiss against his forehead, this time out of congratulations and contentedness as they both share excited grins extending from ear to ear.

 

 

 

 ** _002._** kisses on the back of the hand

 

“What’s your formula to such soft hands?” Jackson questions as he brings Jinyoung’s palm closer to study, leaning across the table to make himself more comfortable.

 

“They’re not _that_ soft,” Jinyoung argues, trying to snatch his hand back but to no avail.

 

“There must be a reason,” Jackson mumbles, tracing the lines on his palm and eliciting soft laughter from the younger.

 

“It’s ticklish,” the younger chuckles and Jackson continues to trace random patterns on the palm of his hand.

 

“Well,” Jackson mumbles, flipping his hand over so the back of it is facing him. “I’m glad,” he says, bringing Jinyoung’s hand up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss on the back of his hand, eliciting yet another bout of giggles to spill from the younger’s mouth, his free hand covering his mouth and the crinkles by the corners of his eyes appearing once again for all to see and for Jackson to adore.

 

“We’re in _public._ Trying to _eat._ Can you guys _not_?” Jaebum grumbles, interfering with their moment as he stares at the two in annoyance.

 

“That’s because Mark is not here to do such grand gestures to you,” Youngjae laughs.

 

 

 

 ** _003._** kisses on the cheek

 

Jackson stares up at the ride, fear evident in his eyes. “Do we _have_ to go on this one?” he questions, standing close to Jinyoung, hugging his arm in fear. His grip was tight and has been tightening, and Jinyoung’s close to being unable to feel his arm because of this.

 

“It’s nearly our turn, though,” Bambam says, “We’ve waited for quite some time now.”

 

Jinyoung glances at the older whose face was blanching as they are shuffled forward. “How about the ferris wheel?” he questions, and Jackson looks over at him with an expression clouded by fear, unable to answer him. “Yeah, the ferris wheel it is,” he says, “You guys have fun, we’ll meet you at the corn dog stand,” he informs Bambam and Yugyeom before leading Jackson to the ferris wheel which was the neighbouring ride.

 

“God, I’m sorry, you wanted to ride that ride and I—”

 

“I actually didn’t,” Jinyoung says with a shrug, “I didn’t want to back out in case those two made fun of me. Especially Yugyeom,” he adds with a scowl. “That annoying brat would do anything to laugh at my expense.”

 

Jackson chuckles softly at that, taking Jinyoung’s hand into his and intertwining their fingers, palm pressing against palm. “He does this because he loves you,” Jackson teases, halting to a stop and forcing Jinyoung to stop as well.

 

“Sure he does,” Jinyoung drawls out when the older turns to face him with a slight grin on his face. “What is it now?” he questions, and Jackson shakes his head before he leans forward and presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Nothing, just wanted to thank you with a small gesture,” Jackson says with a small smile before he tugs at Jinyoung’s hand, indicating they should continue walking.

 

 

 

 ** _003._** kisses on the tip of the nose

 

“Jackson, no,” Jinyoung sighs. “This is the _last_ thing I want to be doing.”

 

“But _come on_! You’ve been studying for the test day and night and you haven’t done anything else  _other_ than that, and I hate seeing you so stressed out,” the older pouts. “It’s not good for your health, either, to be stressing out this much.”

 

“But Jackson, I need to pass this or I’m _fucked,_ ” Jinyoung answers, sounding exasperated.

 

“Jinyoung, you won’t pass if you continue on like this, trust me. I’ve been there before, so come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Jinyoung.”

 

“Jackson, I said no.”

 

“ _Jinyoung_.”

 

“I _hate_ you,” Jinyoung groans, not meaning it, standing up from his seat. “Where do you want to go?”

 

Jackson grins and kisses the younger on the tip of his nose, causing Jinyoung’s lips to quirk up into a smile.

 

“Anywhere that doesn’t involve you moaning over this and stressing yourself out to the max.”

 

 

 

 ** _004._** kisses on the neck

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Jinyoung perks up at the voice, a soft grin spreading across his face. “Brewing coffee for the both of us,” he answers. “It’s cold so I thought it would warm us up…” he adds, trailing off when he feels a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. “Jackson?” he says, quietly. “Something the matter?”

 

“Nothing,” Jackson says, lightly, resting his cheek on Jinyoung’s back.

 

There’s a moment of silence, until Jackson speaks up again.

 

“I love you.” His voice was soft, tone gentle, and Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. Moments like these are what Jinyoung adores and treasures, along with many other small but sweet moments. He feels Jackson’s arms tighten around him, and he chuckles lightly, understanding what _that_ meant _._

 

“I love you, too,” he answers, softly.

 

A few seconds later, he feels Jackson’s lips press against the back of his neck.

 

He falls in love all over again, like he does on a daily basis, tirelessly.

 

 

 

 ** _005._** kisses on the hair

 

“Strawberry and vanilla, my _favourite_ smell,” Jackson sighs, blissfully, burying his nose in his husband’s fluffy hair and taking a whiff of the scent. “Oh, the beauty, the _blessing_ ,” he moans happily, and Jinyoung can’t help but laugh at the older’s dramatics.

 

“I should go back to using the orange fragranced shampoo,” he says, and Jackson immediately slaps his shoulders.

 

“Not on my watch,” Jackson says, throwing his arms around Jinyoung’s neck, arms dangling in front of Jinyoung and causing Jinyoung to be unable to read his book. The younger sighs, closing the book.

 

“But the orange fragrance smells great, too! So does the grape fragrance. And the peach fragrance,” he points out, listing the three shampoo flavours he wouldn’t mind using on his hair.

 

Jackson pauses, contemplating for a bit before nodding in approval.

 

“The peach one sounds good, too,” he comments, dropping several kisses on the younger’s hair before proceeding to play with it, fingers threading through the soft locks and causing Jinyoung to smile fondly.

 

 

 

 ** _006._** kisses on the lips

 

Jinyoung sometimes has his doubts.

 

He doubts his ability to be a good husband, doubts that he’s good enough _for_ Jackson.

 

He’s always so quiet and serious, which is quite the opposite of Jackson, who’s outgoing and loud, jovial majority of the time and serious when he needs to be. He expresses his emotions well, but Jinyoung’s not as capable of that. That’s not to say he _can’t_ , it’s just that he likes to keep to himself and the only person who could open him up was Jaebum, his best friend, and now it’s Jackson who’s, somehow, made it farther than Jaebum had. 

 

He doesn’t know whether Jackson has the ability to mind read or something but Jackson always comes in on the right time to stop those doubts.

 

And when he means always, he means _always_.

 

Jackson claims he has his heart worn right on his sleeve, and maybe he is correct.

 

Maybe he does have his heart stitched onto his sleeve for Jackson to read, and _only_ for Jackson to read.

 

“You’re doing it again,” Jackson says, quietly, drawing Jinyoung out of his daze.

 

“Oh?” Jinyoung says, lightly, looking over at Jackson with an unsure look. “Jacks, I—”

 

“Shh,” Jackson shushes him, pulling the younger into a hug, gently pushing down Jinyoung’s head to lay on his chest. “I know what you’re thinking. I know it all too well. Don’t doubt yourself. You’re amazing, and you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. We’re deserving of each other, and I want you to know that,” Jackson says, softly, and although it’s not much, it makes him feel a lot better than before, quelling the negative thoughts before it consumed him, wholly. Jinyoung’s arms wrap around Jackson’s waist, holding him tightly, and he could feel the older swaying them from side to side, gently. It takes a while before Jackson finally pulls away, allowing them both to drink in the quiet moment, thinking only of each other’s presence. Using his forefinger and thumb, he lifts Jinyoung’s chin up so the younger could look at him properly. “I love you, Park Jinyoung, and that won’t change. It’s a promise we’ve made when we exchanged our vows, right?”

 

“In summary, yes,” Jinyoung chuckles, and Jackson smiles at that.

 

“I love it when you smile,” Jackson says, leaning in to plant yet another one of his soft kisses on Jinyoung’s lips, and whatever negative thoughts Jinyoung had before would be chased away for a while as he allows himself to focus on the feeling of Jackson’s lips pressed against his, kissing him ever-so-sweetly.

 

And it’s at times like these when Jinyoung _knows_ he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this was “fluffy” enough lmao.


End file.
